endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Skill: Manatapping
The Manatapper uses the magical properties of nature to empower the spells he or she casts. By infusing essences from the terrain, the Manatapper gains 1 Level in Manatapping per spell cast with manatapped mana. Different biomes yield different resultant mana, which powers up spells in different ways, and is ultimately variably powerful depending on the strength of the manatapper. The beginner Manatapper can only use tier one manas. Mana is automatically channeled from the terrain you are fighting in. Level 10: Mana Storage - The novice Manatapper learns to conserve the manas most powerful to him, allowing him to draw mana from lands up to a week of in game time after he leaves them. Level 100: Terraform - Minor Spell - The Manatapper can change the properties of the land he is in upon a whim, but if used more than once per day, will cause unpredictable results. Level 175: Peripheral Harnessing - Upon use, the Manatapper gains access to the mana of a location within vision of choice. Viewed location cannot be more than 25 km away. Can access that mana until end of encounter. One use per encounter. Level 250: Greater Manatapping - Mana harvested from different biomes are Tier Two. Level 400: Dematerialize - Minor Spell - When used, the Manatapper becomes one with the elements, dissipating into a patch of ground with items on him to replicate the nearby environment. The Manatapper can still be harmed by being stepped on or damaged otherwise. Level 600: Convey - The Manatapper conveys the secondary benefits of the biome that he or she is in to all party members. Level 800: Detect Life - Minor Spell - The Manatapper sends a surge of Mana through the earth, spreading out ( Spell Effect x 0.5 )m in all directions, giving vision of all living units within the sphere. Units paying attention and who know of arcane techniques can see this magic flowing through their surroundings. Level 1000: Master Manatapping - Mana harvested from different biomes are Tier Three. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Plains - Primary Benefit: Strike the Earth - You have a passive + ( 2 / 4 / 6 ) Movement and + ( 3 / 6 / 9 ) Armor. Spells cast with this mana cost ( 0 / 5 / 5 ) less mana. Secondary Benefit: Passage - You have + ( 2 / 4 / 6 ) Mana Regen. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Desert - Primary Benefit: Sandstorm - Spells cast with this mana cause a blast of sand around the target, dealing ( Spell Effect ) x ( 0.1 / 0.25 / 0.75 ) damage to enemies within ( Spell Effect x 0.5 )m of the target. Also grants you a passive + ( 3 / 10 / 30 ) Max HP. Secondary Benefit: Rushing Sands - Whenever you cast a spell, you gain bonus movement until end of turn equal to ( Spell Effect ) x ( 0.05 / 0.10 / 0.25 ). _______________________________________________________________________________________ Forest - Primary Benefit: Sylvan Restoration - Spells cast with this mana cost ( 0 / 5 / 10 ) Mana less to cast. Whenever you cast a spell with this mana, you recover ( 3% / 4% / 5% ) of your Max HP. Secondary Benefit: Arbor Potency - Spells cast with this mana have + ( 5 / 10 / 20 ) Spell Effect. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ocean - Primary Benefit: Saltchannel - Spells cast with this mana targeting enemies have a +( 5% / 10% / 20% ) Chance to stun. Spells cast with this mana targeting allies restore ( 2% / 3% / 5% ) of the target's HP. Secondary Benefit: Davy Jones' Curse - Your spells have + ( 10% / 20% / 40% ) effect against enemies who are at least 50% in water. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Swamp - Primary Benefit: Fen's Strength - + ( 5 / 10 / 20 ) Spell Effect. Secondary Benefit: Muckrake - + ( 1 / 2 / 4 ) MP Regen.